Chapter 12. In the Closet
Teaser On her way uninvited to Koibuchi mansion, Inari decides to drop by Amamizukan to bribe the Amars with sweets. It's not at all good when Tsukimi recognizes that Inari has Shuu's glasses. Kuranosuke and Inari come face to face for the first time. Summary Kuranosuke is going through his closet, remembering when he first arrived at Koibuchi mansion. His mother had told him that his father was rich and would buy him whatever he wanted if he got good grades. Kuranosuke and Shuu saw each other through a window before Shuu turned away. Kuranosuke opts to put on a dress, then crosses paths with Shuu in the hall. He asks Shuu why he's wearing old, out-of-fashion eyeglasses. Shuu answers that he lost his regular ones and is on his way to get them replaced. Kuranosuke watches him move on, fretting over whether to ask him about his trauma. He decides that even he isn't capable of that. Kuranosuke then has a slightly uncomfortable epiphany that his mom's beloved walk-in closet was her room for secret trysts. At work, Shoko Inari is upset to learn that Amamizukan hasn't been purchased yet. It's the first building set to be demolished due to its size. Her assistant tells her that they have verbal agreement with the owner, who is overseas and that's why the purchase is delayed. Inari decided to swing by, since she'll be in the neighborhood anyway, returning Shuu's glasses. Mayaya, Chieko, Banba, and Jiji are in the living room eating doughnuts when Inari walks in and introduces herself. They all immediately hide, confusing Inari. Banba, however, recognizes that the bag Inari is carrying is from a confectionary store, and guesses based on the shape that it might contain macarons. Banba has a "Banba Scope" for such things. She whispers this to Chieko, to just barely finds the courage to go out and greet Inari. Mayaya, who had gone out the living room window, is now letting herself in through Tsukimi's bedroom window on the second floor. Tsukimi is extremely startled, and not at all happy to learn that Inari is at Amamizukan. She remembers her sharing an umbrella with Shuu the night before. Banba shows up at Tsukimi's door, ready to share the macarons. Mayaya is excited about the treat, and all three of them are surprised to see smaller bag containing a pair of glasses on top of the treat. Tsukimi grows pale, recognizing them as Shuu's and remembering how he was without them when he'd showed up last night. Inari herself walks into Tsukimi's room, apologizing for leaving a personal item in the bag. She compliments the room ingratiatingly before her eyes go wide as she actually takes in all the drawings of jellyfish. Tsukimi screams at her, "Get out!" Inari give Tsukimi a weird look and after a beat says that she's sorry. She turns to leave, but then changes her mind and asks for directions to Koibuchi mansion from there. Banba readily answers her and then asks if she's a spy. Inari laughs that off and explains that she's just returning someone's belongings. Mayaya's been hiding in the closet while Tsukimi won't even look in Inari's direction. Inari finally leaves, muttering how creepy it was. Her assistant asks her what's wrong, but Inari is concerned that the owner's daughter isn't around anymore. Chieko reminds her that she's standing right there, and Inari apologizes for mistaking her for part of the decor. She gives Chieko her card for when her mother returns home and promises to hash out the details of the contract then. Inari turns to go and abruptly comes face-to-face with Kuranosuke, who's on his way in. They stare at each other in an immediate, instinctive hatred between similar people. As soon as Kuranosuke sees her card and realizes who she is, he rallies the Amars, who had already begun gathering salt. He declares to Inari that no one intends on moving, so she should go back to her boss and tell her it's not possible to buy the building. Inari scoffs and states that it's the owner's decision not theirs. Meanwhile, hearing the commotion, Tsukimi comes out of her room and joins everyone. Kuranosuke declares that they'll become the owners; they'll buy the place no matter the cost. He then instructs Mayaya to throw the salt, which is gladly does. While Inari and her assistant shout and back away, Jiji and Banba join in, shoving them out the door and holding it shut, all with Kuranosuke's encouragement. Kuranosuke is confident the problem has been solved, his family's rich after all, they'll just talk to Chieko's mother about it when she gets back. Tsukimi isn't so embracing of Kuranosuke's magic solution, and Chieko frets at the idea of having a conversation like that with her mother. Tsukimi takes Kuranosuke outside to the park so they can talk privately. She struggles to get the words out, but she does manage to ask if Inari is dating Shuu. When Kuranosuke is surprise, Tsukimi continues by explaining that Inari had Shuu's glasses. Kuranosuke muses aloud that it's true he came home without them last night and was wearing his old back up pair this morning. He jerks and abruptly raises his voice, "Huh? Huh? What does that mean?! Does that mean they're doing it?!" He stops when he notices that Tsukimi is crying. She explains through her tears that she saw the two of them walking together, but can't get any more out. Kuranosuke asks why she's crying, but doesn't get an answer. Slowly, he puts a hand on her head, then his arm around her, pulling her into his side. She continues to cry a bit before wiping at her eyes and telling him that he smells nice, asking if it's perfume. Kuranosuke reminds Tsukimi that technically he is a man. She agrees just as two young boys in the park point and shout at the "lesbians." Characters Quotes * * Trivia *The chapter title comes from the 1991 Michael Jackson song of the same name. References Category:Manga Category:Volume 2